


Our love is there to share

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, OT4, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Bucky and Wanda are in the relationship but they are inexperienced when it comes to sex so they asked someone for help.(No longer update)





	

Steve and Natasha watched as Bucky and Wanda slowly gravitated around each other since they first met. Steve introduced Bucky to his team after he and Sam took a very long time to locate him and bring Bucky back to Avengers HQ with them.

At first, Natasha was reluctant to this. After what Barnes did to her when he was the Winter Soldier operating under HYDRA. But more than that, they had history before. History that he probably didn’t remember because HYDRA erased every memory in his brain after each mission or when he showed the sign of remembering his past.

More than that, she was also in a relationship with Steve Rogers. She was afraid that he might break things up with her if he knew her past with James or that she was withholding this information from him during the resurface of HYDRA and all. That she knew who he was all along.

Steve frowned at her as he tried to ingest the information. He didn’t say anything for a good minute.

“It’s the past.” He said. “I know why you did it.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Hey, we both had something we didn’t want to tell each other before we were in a relationship but from now on, I promise you, no secret or lie anymore.”

“And I promise you too.” She vowed.

After telling him that it was way easier for Natasha to let James into the team and accepting him as a part of her family. (Because he was important to Steve so he will be a big part of her too.) 

When Steve introduced Bucky to the New Avengers team, everyone surprisingly welcomed him warmly. Then Steve slowly told everyone what Bucky had been through and what HYDRA turned him into. Everyone was shocked by this but Rhodey said Bucky might be a threat to the team if that part of him was out or someone had the switch code on the Winter Soldier.

“He needs help and we’re the only people who can help him and have the ability to stop him if that ever happen.”

What Steve said make sense to everyone. They got a robot with infinity gem on his forehead, a soldier wearing an armoured suit, a powerful witch, an ex-paratrooper with carbon fiber wings, a super spy with mad martial art skills, and a supersoldier. They stood more chance than no more human to stop Barnes if that part of him ever came out.

Steve asked Tony to help him with a technology that will help with memories. Tony agreed to this after he heard what Barnes had been through with HYDRA and how they fucked his mind and memories up.

Tony took a pity of him and build a machine for Bucky to help project the image that came to his mind even for a short period and Bucky could replay it again.

Finally, when Steve saw a close connection an established relationship between the two, he decided to tell Tony something that had been so heavy in his heart all this time, to tell the man that his best friend was the one who actually killed his parents under the mind control of HYDRA. That Bucky wasn’t Bucky but only a HYDRA brainwashed assassin and now they were trying to help him put his old self back together piece by piece until he was free of whatever HYDRA put in him.

Steve could see the anger in Tony’s eyes. He could see the way his shoulders tensed up and shaking after he processed what Steve just told him. The truth was always hard but Tony needed to know this.

“I understand that if you don’t want to help him anymore.”

“Tony…”

“I want to look him in the eyes when I ask him a question.”

Steve couldn’t stop as Tony bragged into James’ bedroom and found Natasha and Wanda was keeping the former assassin’s company.

“Would you two lovely ladies give us a few moment?” Stark asked.

Wanda took noticed of the seriousness in Tony’s voice in a way she never heard from the man before. She got up from the couch, squeezing his hand a bit before leaving the room. 

While Natasha focused on the guilt on her boyfriend’s face, she immediately knew why they were here and Steve probably told Tony the truth about his parents’ death. Now, he couldn’t avoid the inevitable. She was a bit glad that Steve did as she suggested to him when they first brought Barnes to the facility.

Natasha walked past Tony and gave Steve a peck on his cheek before following Wanda out. The Captain closed the door behind her.

“I want to know everything.” Tony demanded. “Why are killing my parents? Maria Stark and Howard Stark.”

Both men could see the pain and remorse on James’ face.

“I can remember every kill, every target but I couldn’t remember the true objective of it. They put me in a machine and wiped my memories before put me in cryo chamber, freezing me out until the next time they needed me.”

“Do you remember them? When you about to kill them?”

“I remember their faces but I don’t know their names. HYDRA knew if they told me Howard’s name it might trigger something.” Bucky explained. “I want to remember everything, Tony, but all the brainwash, every time they erased my memories, it is hard for me to know which one is real or it was a dream. But I saw their faces, everyone I kill when I closed my eyes.”

Tony wanted to say something, to push the man further, to get every ounce of information from Bucky. He wanted to beat the shit out of this man too but Tony could see how broken Barnes was and how hard he tried to gain his memories back, bit by bit, everyday. How could he not know? He witnessed Barnes everyday as he went into the machine Tony created to help the assassin.

The only logical choice was to help Barnes until he recovered everything so Tony will get the truth and the full story that he wanted.

Tony turned to Steve. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”

Steve nodded, relieved that this turned out rather well.

 

* * *

 

It took Tony a while to come to term with the fact that Bucky killed his family. It was hard for everyone, Steve could understand that. But he came back to the facility two weeks later with Pepper who the billionaire introduced to the former assassin and the rest of the team too.

Tony and Dr. Cho combined force in helping Bucky with their tech while the rest of the team had their own ways in helping the man. Steve and Natasha took Bucky to Brooklyn where they walked down the memories lane, seeing his old neighbor might stir something about their childhood. Nat showed James files that she hacked from SHIELD to him when he asked to see watch the Winter soldier did.

For Sam and Rhodey, they just socialized and talked and hanged out with Bucky, just to help him ease back to the society, earning his interpersonal skill back. (They learned about this from Steve who told them that Bucky was always the charming and confident one back in the days.) Bucky loved to listen to them bickering and sometime joined in. Sam taught him how to played pool and other bar games while Rhodey educated him with the world recent history and culture.

Maria and Pepper (who Tony kept his eyes on her the whole time when she was near Bucky.) introduced him to songs and movies. Pepper always brought books with her everyday for Bucky to read, including every famous books like A Song of Ice and Fire series, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings. 

The one who made the most progress was Wanda who spent most of her time with him. She saw how the man suffered from lost memories so she asked him if he wanted her to use her magic to help bring them back.  Bucky was reluctant at first but Wanda’s presence was non threatening so he let her try. Wanda casted a spell to get into his mind and try to stir some part of his brain. She only picked out the happy memory, like the one where she saw Steve stuffed his shoes with newspaper and how Sarah Rogers hugged both boys.

“Is it work?” Wanda asked when she put the spell back. She didn’t miss the happy smile on his face.

“Yes”

“I’m glad I can help.”

“Can you do it again?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, James.” Wanda refused. “I can control only some part of my power, I’m not yet to learn the whole extend of it. And if I was inside your mind for too long, it will take toll on you.”

“Okay.” Bucky looked disappointed.

Wanda cupped his cheeks. “Hey, we can try it again tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Thank you, Wanda.”

That was how they got closer and closer everyday. Vision advised to Steve that it wasn’t a good idea to have Wanda spend her time with unstable former assassin. Steve couldn’t argue with Vision’s logic but he saw something in Bucky’s eyes that told him his friend will not hurt Wanda.

Steve and Natasha watched as Bucky and Wanda slowly falling in love with each other and the progress in gaining his memories back moved faster than expected. After Wanda went inside his head to bring back some memories, the machine that Tony built will work better when Bucky had clear memories.

They announced that they were in a relationship four months after Steve brought Bucky in. In everyone’s eyes, they were like two little awkward children falling in love. Bucky held her hand timidly and with all the brainwash, he didn’t get his old personalities back. While Wanda was a virgin who used to live with a very protective brother.

Their relationship was awkward but in a very cute way like watching third graders courting one another. Bucky even came to Steve for an advice (which was greatly hilarious for Natasha because she was actually the one who had to educate her boyfriend in a matter of relationship. But then again, she hit a jackpot because he was a fast learner and a gentleman by nature anyway.)

Wanda also came to Natasha and Pepper for helps and how she should proceed with her relationship with Bucky. She even asked when is the right time they should have sex or what should she do if that really happened.

Natasha and Pepper tried help her with anything they could and only await for the result of their teaching. Steve also told Natasha of what Bucky asked him.

The result came soon enough when Wanda came to Steve and Natasha’s quarter a week after, asking them for help after a disappointing first time with James.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The beta version will come soon


End file.
